tankfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanks
When it comes to tanks, we have a whole bunch of deadly tanks from around the world that you can use to roll over your competition! Unlock new tanks as you progress and reach new levels. List Of Tanks Here are the tanks listed in the order they appear in the game. To keep the list as compact as possible, you can hide the Purchase information for the whole list. The individual tank's upgrade information is hidden by default, but is available at the click of a button. Note that only the updated information is presented here, for the old you will need to click the name of the tank. Be aware that the information on those individual pages is out-dated but might serve some purpose. Herman } made in USA | | | | | | |} Hot Kiss } | | | | | | |} Mini-Myno } | | | | | | |} Khaled } | | | | | | |} Skorpion } | | | | | | |} Reaper } | | | | | | |} Abraham } | | | | | | |} Pharaoh-V } | | | | | | |} Fatton } | | | | | | |} Mozzy } | | | | | | |} T-69 } | | | | | | |} Musketeer } The attributes are comparable with those of the Leopart, making the Musketeer a lasting investment. | | | | | | |} T-Breaker } | | | | | | |} Zenturion } | | | | | | |} Arik 101 } | | | | | | |} Leopart } | | | | | | |} Bushranger } | | | | | | |} Merkavastein } | | | | | | |} Raptor } | | | | | | |} Tankzilla } | | | | | | |} Kraken } | | | | | | |} Iron Sultan } | | | | | | |} Kuomintank } | | | | | | |} SteelMesiter } | | | | | | |} D.A.R.P.A. 3000 } | | | | | | |} Big Bud 5000 } | | | | | | |} Diablo } | | | | | | |} Attributes All of the tanks have six different attributes: Attack, armour, cooling, speed, defence and radar. Each one of the attributes has a different role. Attack: '''The attack attribute affects how much damage your tank does to your enemy when you hit them. It enhances the damage output of the active weapon. '''Armor: Basically the health of your tank. Once it reaches null, your tank explodes. Cooling: The cooling attribute effects how much heating your tank can sustain for each weapon. It will not reduce the time it takes for the weapon to cool off. Speed: ''' The speed attribute is obvious, it affects how quickly your tank moves. '''Defense: While the description says defence will make you take less damage, it actually work like an extra health-bar that has to be removed before you take any damage to your armour. 'Radar: ' It displays the enemies on the radar-scope in the low right corner. Unlike the other attributes, it is already fully upgraded. When boosted, it also display the various packages on the battle-field. Damage to the radar blurs the radar-scope more and more. You can see the status of your armour, defence and heat by checking the corresponding bar that appears in gameplay. In the garage, you might have more notches in the attribute section, but in gameplay the bar represents your total, with each bar being around 20% for quick estimations. Each tank is stronger in some attributes, and weaker in others. Pick a tank with strengths that fit your tank fighting style. Upgrades You can upgrade your tank in the garage, which you can access from the home screen of the game. You can upgrade any of the five attributes listed above. Upgrade require steel, which you can manufacture in the steel factory. Offensive Vs. Defensive Some tanks are offensive, meaning they are strong in attacks and perfect for tank fighters who focus on watching their competition go up in flames. Others are defensive, meaning they are better suited for a tank fighter with a defensive strategy. Tanks that are offensive rank highly in attack and speed while those that are defensive rank highly in armour, cooling and defence. Balanced tanks are exactly what they sound like - a balance between the offensive and defensive - a middle ground. Premium tanks are special tanks you can find in the tank shop, that can only be purchased with skull coins. These tanks are stronger overall than the other tanks at their level. They also have special effects in the game that are sure to make your enemies weep! The bottom line is that all of the tanks are kick-ass, so just pick one that will complement your tank fighting strategy, and send your enemy home crying.